I'll Take Care Of You
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: When Skye gets sick after a mission Grant is the first one to notice. He soon makes it his own personal mission to comfort her because she's his rookie and he's her S.O. and because no matter what he'll always take care of her.


**Author's Note: I've read countless fics where Grant gets sick and Skye takes care of him but hardly any the other way around, so I decided to finally just write one of my own instead. I also quite conveniently had flu of my own when writing this and it was therefore also part of my inspiration for finally doing so. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this fic and will let me know what you think! ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****_Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_** **or any of the characters, as that would be ****_Marvel_**_**, **_**because if I owned the ****show**** and the characters then multiple universes would exist where everything I write for it would be canon within it's own universe. **

* * *

**I'll Take Care Of You  
**

* * *

"You look awful" commented Grant, as he came running down the spiral staircase and passed Skye sitting at the bottom with her head against the railing looking far from her best.

"Thank you, Ward" grumbled Skye without looking at him, as she kept her gaze fixed straight ahead since moving her head was currently a little painful due to the headache that was fast approaching her. "Because I had no idea how awful I look since it's not like the bathroom mirror showed me this morning or anything."

"Why do you look awful?" asked Grant, as he stood in front of her with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hell if I know" replied Skye, sighing. "I woke up feeling like crap and I know I look it too so you can quit telling me."

"I never said you looked like crap" said Grant, frowning, as he crouched down in front of her. "Just awful."

"There isn't really a difference" said Skye, as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure there is" said Grant, as he smiled a soft smile at her and reached out to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "By the looks of it you've got the flu."

"Ugh! That's all I need!" exclaimed Skye just as she went into a coughing fit and did her best to cover her mouth so she didn't cough all over Grant too.

"I'm guessing you caught it off some of those sick kids that were hanging around the village our last 0-8-4 was located" said Grant, as he sat back on his heels a little to avoid being coughed over. "Since you did take it upon yourself to distract them while everyone else searched for the 0-8-4 and in gratitude they've obviously given you the flu."

"I hate the flu so much!" moaned Skye. "Do I still have to train today?"

"No, of course not" said Grant with a shake of his head. "I'm not that tough of an S.O. that I'll make you train when you're obviously ill."

"Thank god!" sighed Skye in relief. "Because with the way that I currently feel I'm guessing all you'd have to do is simply poke me on my shoulder and I'd topple over onto the ground."

"I think you should go and see Simmons in the lab and have her look you over" chuckled Grant softly. "She might be able to give you something to make you feel better."

"Oh, _hell no!_ Are you kidding me?!" exclaimed Skye in horror. "Simmons would just poke me with needles!"

"I'd run off back to bed before she notices of her own accord you sitting here looking like you do or you'll be getting poked with her needles regardless" said Grant, chuckling softly once more.

"Gotcha!" nodded Skye in agreement, as she slowly rose to her feet, keeping a tight hold of the railing as she did so.

"Do you need any help?" asked Grant, brow quirked.

"Nah, I'm fine" said Skye, as she waved him off with her right hand. "See you later, robot."

Grant just sighed at her nickname for him, as he watched her make her way up the spiral staircase slowly and a little shakily on her feet. He contemplated going into the lab and telling Simmons that Skye was ill regardless of Skye's misgivings towards doing so, but then ultimately decided against it since he knew as soon as she was well again that she'd get revenge on him somehow for being subjected to Simmons poking and prodding her with a needle.

Once Skye had finally disappeared from his line of vision it was then that Grant made up his mind about what he needed to do next to help his flu ridden rookie, quickly dashing up the spiral staircase and then making his way towards the kitchenette.

* * *

When Grant overrode the code on Skye's bunk door a little over 15 minutes later and slipped inside, sliding her bunk door closed behind him, he found her lying in her bed completely burrowed underneath the covers. Shaking his head at the sight before him he crouched down beside her bed and slowly reached out towards her to gently shake her awake. "Skye? Wake up, Skye. C'mon, rookie. Wake up."

All Grant got in response was a small coughing fit and Skye merely wrapping the covers around herself even tighter and burrowing further underneath them. "Hey, Skye? C'mon now, wake up for me."

"Ugh, _no!_ You said I didn't have to train today!" groaned Skye in annoyance. "Go away, Ward!"

"I didn't come here to drag you back down to the gym to train" said Grant softly. "I came here to check on you and see if you needed anything."

"But why?" asked Skye, her voice slightly muffled due to still being burrowed underneath her covers. "It's not your job to check on me."

"I'm your S.O., Skye" said Grant, as he successfully managed to tug the covers down from around her face so he could flash her a soft, warm smile. "It's my job to make sure you're alright."

"I think that only applies to when we're out in the field so I don't mess up or anything" said Skye, her voice now slightly croaky due to the cough she was developing starting to settle on her chest. "There's nothing you can do except get ill too."

"I have a strong immune system" said Grant, as he moved from his crouching position into a sitting one on her bunk floor. "I don't get ill so easily."

"Lucky you..." said Skye, trailing off to furrow her brows at him. "...so what are you planning on doing in here exactly?"

"I'm planning on keeping you company the best that I can" said Grant, smiling a small smile at her. "And making sure you don't get any worse. I'll be keeping an eye on your temperature and everything because if you do get any worse then I'm getting Simmons regardless of any objections from you."

"Whatever" sighed Skye defeatedly. "I don't have any energy to argue with you."

"You must be feeling really ill if you aren't feeling like arguing" chuckled Grant. "I'm used to dealing with a slightly argumentative rookie at the best of times."

"Sorry to disappoint you" mumbled Skye, as she closed her eyes and sighed. "Now hush so I can sleep and rejuvenate myself."

"I think you should eat something before you go back to sleep" suggested Grant.

"I feel a little sick" said Skye without opening her eyes. "Therefore food probably isn't a good idea right now."

"Not even if it's chocolate?" asked Grant, grinning at her a little deviously when her eyes suddenly shot open.

"You have chocolate?" asked Skye, lifting her head up a little.

"I sure do" grinned Grant, as he pulled out a giant mint chocolate Aero bar from his jeans pocket along with a giant Milky Bar. "What's your preference?"

"Definitely the Aero bar" said Skye, as she twisted around into a sitting position and greedily reached out towards it. "And mainly because I know that Milky Bar belongs to Simmons and she'll kill me if I eat it."

"I think she'd go easy on you since you're ill" chuckled Grant. "Either that or you can just blame me for eating it if you want."

"Trust me when I say it's not worth your life!" laughed Skye, as she peeled the wrapper off the Aero bar. "You forget she's feisty when she wants to be and has access to god only knows what kind of chemicals and deadly toxins down in the lab."

"She's not going to unleash chemicals and deadly toxins upon us for eating her Milky Bar" snorted Grant.

"You've never come between a woman and her beloved chocolate before have you, Ward?" asked Skye, as she quirked a brow at him. "You've got so much to learn about the opposite sex."

"Whatever you say, rookie" sighed Grant, as he watched her happily bite into the Aero bar once she'd discarded it of it's wrapper. "Just enjoy your chocolate."

"Do you want a bit?" asked Skye, breaking a piece off and passing it to him. "Since I know this is your chocolate bar you've kindly given me, therefore it's only fair I offer you a piece to eat too."

"You needed it more than me" said Grant, as he took the piece of chocolate from her and popped it into his mouth.

"Y'know, you're not all robot when I think about it" smiled Skye softly. "You're capable of having feelings and showing that you care when you want to."

"Like I said I'm your S.O. and it's my job to check on you" said Grant, smiling softly back at her.

"You should smile more often and not just when I'm ill" said Skye, smirking at him. "You're cute when you smile."

"I think you're becoming slightly delirious" said Grant, his brows furrowed. "Maybe you should take a nap now?"

"You really have to learn how to accept compliments" sighed Skye with a roll of her eyes, as she then resumed eating her chocolate.

Once Skye had finished eating her Aero bar she flopped back against the pillows on her bed and immediately went into a coughing fit upon doing so. _"Ow!_ My chest aches!" she groaned once she'd stopped.

"I think your cough is settling on your chest" said Grant, as he rose to his feet and looked down at her with a concerned look upon his face. "Maybe I should go and get Simmons now?"

_"No! _Please, _no!"_ said Skye, as she stared up at him and locked her eyes with his. "Please don't, Ward! I just need a nap and then when I wake up I'm sure I'll feel a lot better!"

"And if you feel worse?" asked Grant, frowning down at her.

"Then I'll let you go and get Simmons..." said Skye, trailing off to sigh. "...as long as you promise to stay and make sure she doesn't poke me with any needles unless she absolutely has to."

"You got it, rookie" said Grant, chuckling.

"Thank you" said Skye, as she tugged the covers back up and wrapped them all around her. "What are you going to do while I'm sleeping?"

"I was planning on propping myself up against your bunk wall and just waiting until you woke up again" answered Grant, as he did exactly that. "Unless you're not okay with that?"

"I don't mind" said Skye, as she rolled onto her side and smiled at him. "It's a little comforting having someone close by."

"You're safe with me, Skye, so don't worry" said Grant, smiling back at her. "I'll take care of you."

Skye just smiled at him one last time before her eyes fluttered closed and she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

When Skye awoke later, not entirely sure on how long she'd been asleep, she awoke to find that Grant was no longer leaning against her bunk wall and had disappeared completely. Propping herself up on her elbow she looked around her bunk a little groggily for any sign of him and finding none. Sighing to herself a little sadly she soon flopped back against her pillows with a grunt. "So much for taking care of me."

"Stop you're grunting" came Grant's sudden voice from behind her, startling her. "I'm still here."

Skye quickly rolled over onto her other side where she came face to face with Grant. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"You started to thrash about in your sleep and kept whimpering my name" replied Grant, grinning at her. "So I just decided to slip into the bed beside you. That and I was getting a really stiff back sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall."

"I don't remember any of that" said Skye, as she crinkled her nose up in thought and tried to remember. "How long ago was it?"

"You slept soundly for an hour before you started thrashing about and whimpering my name" answered Grant, as he slowly inched a little closer towards her. "I've been sleeping behind you for an hour since then."

Skye couldn't stop her breath hitching in her throat a little when Grant inched just a little bit closer to her, as she had suddenly become aware of the fact that he had his right arm spread out across her and wrapped lightly around her waist. "I see."

"Do you feel any better now you've slept for a couple of hours?" asked Grant, concern evident in his tone of voice.

"Not really" said Skye, sighing. "I still feel kinda sick and I'm cold too."

"It's pretty warm in your bunk" said Grant, frowning. "I think your temperature is a little out of whack."

"That's the joy of having flu, Mr. I Never Get Sick" mumbled Skye sleepily, as her eyes started to slowly flutter closed again.

"Here's hoping your sleeping most of it off and it's more so just a 24 hour bug if anything" said Grant, as he tentatively reached out towards her and tenderly tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm here if you need me for anything."

"Our bunks need central heating" said Skye in response, shivering a little.

Furrowing his brows in thought Grant contemplated leaving her bed to dash back to his own bunk to the grab the covers from his bed so she had extra ones to wrap around herself. Deciding against doing so, since he didn't want to leave her or be stopped by FitzSimmons, Coulson or May when he attempted to sneak back into her bunk armed with the covers from his bed and having to explain what he was doing, he instead shuffled closer towards her and closed the remaining distance between them both. Once close enough he gently tugged her into his arms and pulled her flush against his chest, wrapping his arms around her protectively and lightly resting his head atop her own while ever so slowly rubbing what he hoped was a soothing hand up and down the small of her back.

"Ward?" said Skye against his chest where her head was now resting.

"Yeah?" replied Grant, as he continued to rub a soothing hand up and down the small of her back.

"You're really cuddly" said Skye, sighing contently, as she cuddled closer to him and nestled her head between the crook of his neck.

"Go to sleep, Skye" said Grant, failing to resist the urge to place a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Promise me you'll still be here when I wake up?" asked Skye, as she slid her arms around his waist and held onto him tightly.

"I promise" replied Grant truthfully, as he had no intention of leaving her for anything or anyone.

"I'm sorry if I end up sneezing and coughing all over you" said Skye, laughing lightly. "I really hope I don't make you ill too."

"If you do then I fully expect you to keep me company throughout like I have you" chuckled Grant, as he wrapped his arms around her more securely.

"I promise I will" said Skye honestly. "It's only fair after all. I'll even bring you chocolate."

"Sounds good to me" said Grant, chuckling again. "Now, go to sleep."

"Okay" said Skye, as she placed a soft, tender kiss at the base of his throat since she'd been unable to resist doing so and then nestled her face back into the crook of his neck once more. "Thank you for staying with me."

"Anytime, Skye, because like I said..." said Grant, trailing off to smile at the soft, tender kiss she placed to the base of his throat, as he then closed his eyes to succumb to sleep along with her. "...I'll take care of you."


End file.
